1. Field
The present invention is related to testing and, more particularly, to testing a temperature sensor.
2. Background Information
Circuit boards typically employ a battery or battery pack. Such circuit boards are well-known and perform a variety of uses or operations. Temperature sensors, such as, typically thermistors, are used in these battery packs, such as rechargeable battery packs, to determine charge state. Typically, charging a battery or cell will cause its temperature to increase. When the battery is fully charged, its temperature will rise more quickly. Charging circuitry may sense this xe2x80x9cquickxe2x80x9d temperature rise (xcex94T/xcex94txe2x88x92delta Temperature/delta time) and stop the charging or reduce the charge rate. Typically these temperature sensors are an integral part of the battery pack and are bonded to the case of one of the cells or batteries in the pack.
Testing the temperature sensors while the battery or battery pack is in contact with a circuit board, although desirable, is difficult. A need, therefore, exists for a convenient method and apparatus for testing these temperature sensors.
Briefly, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a circuit board includes: at least one heating component. The at least one heating component is positioned on the board so that when a current is applied to the at least one heating component, a temperature sensor attached to a battery in contact with the circuit board is heated by the at least one heating component.
Briefly, in accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a method of testing a temperature sensor attached to a battery, the battery being in contact with a circuit board, is as follows. The response of the temperature sensor is measured. Current is applied to at least one heating component within sufficiently proximity of the temperature sensor to affect its temperature. The response of the temperature sensor is measured after the temperature of the temperature sensor has been affected.
Briefly, in accordance with one more embodiment of the invention, a circuit board includes:at least one component that affects ambient temperature. The at least one component is positioned on the circuit board so that when a current is applied to the at least one component the temperature of a temperature sensor is affected, the temperature sensor being attached to a battery in contact with the circuit.
Briefly, in accordance with still another embodiment of the invention, a method of modifying the temperature of a temperature sensor attached at a battery, the battery being in contact with a circuit board, is as follows. Current is applied to at least one component that affects ambient temperature, the component being positioned on the circuit board so as to affect the temperature of the temperature sensor when current is applied.
Briefly, in accordance with another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus includes: at least one battery, at least one component that affects ambient temperature, and a temperature sensor. The at least one component and temperature sensor is attached to the battery and positioned so that when a current is applied to the at least one component the temperature of the temperature sensor is affected.
Briefly, in accordance with still another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus includes: at least one battery, at least one heating component, and a temperature sensor. The at least one heating component and temperature sensor is attached to the battery and positioned so that when a current is applied to the at least one heating component, the temperature sensor is heated.
Briefly, in accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, a method of modifying the temperature of a temperature sensor attached at a battery is as follows. Current is applied to at least one component that affects ambient temperature, the component being positioned on the battery so as to affect the temperature of the temperature sensor when current is applied.
Briefly, in accordance with still yet another embodiment of the invention, a method of testing a temperature sensor attached to a battery is as follows. The response of the temperature sensor is measured. Current is applied to at least one heating component positioned on the battery within sufficiently close proximity of the temperature sensor to affect its temperature. The response of the temperature sensor is measured after the temperature of the temperature sensor has been affected.